


Crash

by Cookie2rookie



Series: crossing worlds through car accidents [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Car Accident, Dead Kate Argent, Dwarves, Elves, Hobbits, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Teen Derek, Teen Stiles, Werewolves, Young Love, accidental dimensional travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles paused in their struggle with the passenger seatbelt and looked up in horror as the 18-wheeler kept on speeding in their direction. It wasn’t until the horn sounded again that Derek snapped Stiles' belt in half and picked the other teen up and ran. Being a werewolf gave Derek many strengths and few weaknesses; the ability to out run a truck was not one of the strengths.<br/>The last thing Derek remembered was hiding behind a light pole as he covered Stiles’ body with his own. That and howling, howling for his family and Alpha to come save Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: Stiles is around the same age as Derek while the Scott and Allison are still their original age for the timeline. Also Paige is alive, Derek never fell in love with her since he was like a grumpier Scott with Stiles as Derek’s Allison.

He is beautiful. He’s always has been and his dancing never improved but Derek still loves him for it. Why would Stiles need to improve his dancing when just a smile is able to weaken Derek? Not that it matters, Derek just wanted to imprint this image in his head.

Stiles, gorgeous smiling Stiles laughing as he skipped around the lighter parts of the preserve. Flowers of wolfs bane, clustered together as a makeshift crown, decorated the small brunette’s hair and Derek didn’t have the heart to tell Stiles the truth.

Which sucks because that’s the reason why they are out here. Derek planned on telling Stiles about being a werewolf. He also wanted to show the other teen cue the reason why Derek had lead the two into the forest. Not too deep into the forest, just the part that was sunnier and less threatening to be in.

Of course, things never go Derek’s way. It wasn’t as if the wolf’s bane made him too weak to speak, it didn’t stop Derek from picking Stiles up and twirling the other teen or kissing Stiles; no, the reason why Derek had yet to speak about werewolves is simple and stupid at the same time.

Stiles’ smile. His beautiful smile that glowed with the sun and warm whiskey eyes that are equally beautiful. Whenever Stiles turned around to smile at Derek; Derek became paralyzed. Paralyzed by the beauty of Stiles.

Even covered in wolf’s bane didn’t stop Derek; the taller teen still stole kisses from Stiles. It didn’t matter that some of the poisonous flowers fell down onto Stiles face. Didn’t matter that Derek was burned each time he trapped Stiles in his arms and kissed the laughing teen. Like Paige and others said, Derek lost all focus on anything when Stiles was around.

Though that wasn’t really a bad thing. His single-mindedness is what got Kate Argent arrested.

She had tried to seduce him, it never worked though. Perhaps in another world it would have but Stiles grip on Derek’s heart stopped Kate. The woman tried, but nothing could compare to Stiles in Derek’s eyes. Even when Kate basically shoved her breast in Derek’s face Derek just frowned and said that he has Stiles. Like why would he give up Stiles for a romp with an older woman whose going to be affected by gravity in the nearby future?

Of course, this did not stop Kate from trying to get Derek to talk or have sex.

It wasn’t until Kate tried to burn the Hales house –with majority of the Hales in it- down that Kate was caught. Of course, being an Argent, Kate didn’t want to lose. Especially when the Hale house was already on fire. She shot at the firemen and ems to get them away from the house.

In the end though, it wasn’t by supernatural means that Kate died. No, after she shot the sheriff –not a fatal shot- it became apparent that she would not detest. So a brave deputy, technically three, shot Kate. Her wounds weren’t fatal enough for the em’s to care though. They were more worried about their co-workers and the Hales that were rescued from the house.

But Kate still ended up dying. Her wounds ended up being fatal but so were many others that she caused. Nobody died from the fire but two people died from Kate Argent’s temper tantrum. It didn’t look well on her or her father who tried to sue the police force and ems for letting his daughter die.

It was amusing to see Gerard Argent argue his case at the time. No matter how fancy and expert the lawyer hired was, Kate caused the ems to not have enough time to take care of her. Some admitted that if Kate didn’t start shooting the government employees that Kate would still be alive. According to them, and the judge and jury, the ems had to make a priority list. Take care of innocent people that were nearly dying because of Kate or take care of a nearly dying Kate and deal with many innocent people dying.

This caused a similar reaction in Gerard. However the older man didn’t go on a shooting spree like his daughter. Gerard had tried subtly killing the Hales but it was difficult to get them all together. When this didn’t work, the older man tried to manipulate the younger generation to see things as he did. No one ever knew if he was manipulating the young hunters or young non-hunters due to the older man’s death.

Turns out that the Yakuza was angry at the Argent. Very angry. Angry enough to travel to America and hunt down Gerard. Of course the Yakuza hit-man was caught by the police but he didn’t seem to care. Gerard was already dead. A bullet in the head and declared dead upon the Ambulance’s arrival.

It wasn’t a happy ending though, the Hale house had to be rebuilt and a family of Argents moved into town. They probably didn’t know exactly what happened with Kate or Gerard but they stuck through the judging looks because of Allison. Allison, the daughter of Chris and Victoria, had “fallen in love” and made friends. The two were tough, but not cruel enough to rip Allison away from her happiness again.

They especially didn’t want to leave when they had a great source of information in the form of Allison’s babysitter, Stiles. The same Stiles that babysat Scott McCall and was currently dancing in front of Derek as the two walked.

Of course, the two never got valuable information from Stiles. Mainly because Stiles had no clue about werewolves but also because the teen liked to ramble and information tended to get lost with Stiles. (It didn’t help that Stiles tended to manipulate the truth into lies). This greatly aggravated Victoria and Chris but mainly Victoria. Still the two decided to stay close to Beacon Hills.

Even with the increase of Argents, it was still relatively peaceful. Thus one of the reasons why Derek and Stiles walked, or in Stiles case skipped, on a not well traveled but still beautiful path in the preserve.

“Come on! Live a little!” Stiles smiled as he skipped in front of Derek and pulled the teen behind him “we have places to go! Move a little quicker or at least dance with me!” and Derek’s heart stop as the setting sun shone behind Stiles like a halo.

Derek laughed as he picked Stiles up and spun the other teen around. Placing the now dizzy Stiles back on the ground, Derek dropped a quick kiss –because wolf’s bane still stung no matter how much Stiles smiled- and jogged ahead of Stiles. “Come on! I thought you were in a hurry!” Derek smiled before laughing as Stiles ran behind him.

 

* * *

 

The two ran all the way to stile’s parked jeep laughing. Stiles was out of breathe as he handed his keys over to a slightly sweating Derek. Before going into the forest the two had made a deal that first one back to the jeep got to drive them to an apartment complex that housed Derek’s aunts and uncles.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to bring anything over?” Stiles asked as he hoped into the passenger seat. “Make sure to treat my baby right” he added as he watched Derek climb into the driver’s seat.

Derek snorted, “Your car is going to be fine, if you should worry then worry about the other drivers. My driving skills are amazing”.

Stiles huffed and crossed his arms, “dude, you didn’t answer the question about bringing stuff over”.

“Put your seatbelt on” Derek commanded as he wrestled a seatbelt across him.

Stiles placed his seatbelt buckle across him before turning his head to smile smugly at Derek, “no confidence in your driving ability?” Stiles asked.

“Like I said, I can drive perfectly, other people; not so much” Stiles smiled and Derek gulped as he fumbled with the car keys. “Besides, I’m more worried about my Uncle Peter meeting you for the first time”.

Stiles sat back in his seat and bit his lip in thought, “Which is why I should have brought food with me”.

“Stiles, my family loves you; it’s just that my uncle can be creepy and disturbingly accurate with his assumptions”.

Stiles smirked as Derek turned the car on “so what? Your Uncle is the crazy nosy telepath in the family? What’s he going to do? Guess when we have sex or if we’re still virgins?”

“I don’t know” Derek blushed as he moved the rearview mirror “mom told him to play nice because he scared off Laura’s last boyfriend”.

Stiles gained a thoughtful look, “the same boyfriend that dropped you sister off and that your Uncle called gay?”

“Pretty much” Derek sighed as he slowly exited the parking lot.

Stopping at an intersection, Derek looked up puzzling at the light as Stiles fiddled with the radio. Tilting his head, Derek squinted to the street across from them.

“Has that light always been that way?” Derek asked, causing Stiles to look up at the light.

“Is the light broken?” Stiles asked as he turned around to look at the street they were exiting, “is there a power outage?” he asked pointing at the pitch dark street.

Derek frowned, “looks like it”.

“Huh? That’s weird” Stiles spoke lowly as he turned off the radio. “Do you hear that?” Stiles asked as he tilted his head to the right.

And indeed, Derek did hear it.

“Get out!” Derek yelled as he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt.

Stiles looked taken back as Derek leapt over him and kicked the passenger door off the car.

“Derek! What the hell man! How d-” Stiles was cut off as the sound of a horn from a very large truck was sounded.

Derek and Stiles paused in their struggle with the passenger seatbelt and looked up in horror as the 18-wheeler kept on speeding in their direction. It wasn’t until the horn sounded again that Derek snapped Stiles' belt in half and picked the other teen up and ran. Being a werewolf gave Derek many strengths and few weaknesses; the ability to out run a truck was not one of the strengths.

The last thing Derek remembered was hiding behind a light pole as he covered Stiles’ body with his own. That and howling, howling for his family and Alpha to come save Stiles.

 

* * *

 

When Derek opened his eyes, he wasn’t surrounded by broken glasses or crunched cars as he expected. Derek wasn’t even in a hospital room or one of his family member’s apartment.

No, when Derek woke up, he was in the middle of a thick forest that looked as if it seen better days. Sitting up slowly, because his body is sore, Derek observed his surroundings and noticed a lacking presence that was with him before and during the accident.

“Stiles?” his voice, hoarse from dryness, sounded desperate.

“Derek?” Stiles called back as he tumbled from where he was standing, looking at Derek in amazement.

Choking on a sob, Stiles started to limp over to Derek, causing the teen wolf to quickly stand up on wobbly legs and meet Stiles half way. “Are you alright?” Derek asked as he encompassed Stiles in a hug that was smothering and endearing at the same time.

“Am I alright?” Stiles sounded slightly hysterical, “I should as you that! You had a pipe in your gut and it just disappeared and then you were bleeding out and you-” Derek placed a finger to Stiles’ lips to calm the teen to calm down a little. Of course that did nothing to stop tears from leaving Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles placed his head on Derek’s shoulder and tighten the hug. “Derek” Stiles was sobbing “I thought you were dead”.

“I’m alright” Derek whispered as he cradled Stiles’ head in his hands “I’m more worried about you” Derek admitted before narrowing his eyes onto Stiles’ busted lips, bruised cheek bone, and various cuts. “Where else are you injured?” he asked as he leaned in to sniff at Stiles and to gently rub his cheeks against the unbruised one.

Stiles gave a shaky chuckle, “Just my leg, it has a really bad cut on it”.

Derek nodded as he sniffed Stiles’ hair before placing a soft kiss on the brown tresses. “I’m glad” Derek mumbled as he buried his head into Stiles’ shoulder. Giving a final sniff but still keeping his head buried into Stiles’ shoulder, Derek moved his arms down to cradle Stiles’ hip.

“Do you know where we are? I mean, the last thing I remember is almost being run over by a trucker” Stiles spoke as his cries slowed down to little hiccups.

This caused Derek to remove his face from Stiles’ shoulder to survey the area again, but this time with a more critical eye. At first look, Derek had assumed that they were in a deeper part of his family’s preserve but that wasn’t it. The trees around the two were twisted in ways that simply did not occur in Beacon Hills. Honestly, Derek only ever saw trees like this in the bedtime’s stories he read to Cora when she was little.

Turning his head and sniffing the air, Derek made a disgusted face as he smelled something foul and all together unpleasant.

“So what do your wolf-senses tell you?” Stiles asked, a wide grin on his face.

Derek froze in horror as he turned away from the trees to look at Stiles.

“Don’t make that face” Stiles brought a hand up to poke at Derek’s cheek, “you’re horrible at keeping secrets and I’m smarter than you”.

Derek frowned as he nipped at Stiles’ invading finger on reflex, “I don’t know what you’re talking about”.

“Liar” Stiles grinned and moved his poking finger to Derek’s shoulder. Rubbing absentmindedly on Derek’s shoulder Stiles locked gazes with Derek, “we both know why you brought me out into the woods” he leaned into Derek’s ears to whisper.

Derek blushed as he growled, “How did you find out?”

“Does it matter?” Stiles placed a kiss of Derek’s nose, “nothing changes, I still love you”.

Derek just looked at Stiles in amazement at the spoken truth. “You’re not lying”.

“Why would I lie?” Stiles huffed before looking up at the high rustling tree tops, “so, are we in a magical forest? Trees shouldn’t be able to move like that”.

Derek looked up at the moving tree tops. Frowning as the tree tops stopped moving, Derek tilted his head to get a better hearing on the fast moving rustling of leaves. Eyes widening, Derek manhandled Stiles into his arms, “we need to move” he growled before sprinting off into a direction where the leaves weren’t rustling.

“Derek!” Stiles quickly wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck as the werewolf started to speed up.

Derek growled in response.

Stiles tried to keep his eyes open against their wishes as the bitter winds hit his opened eyes. Closing them briefly, Stiles opened them in enough time to see people walking on a path in the way of Derek.

“Derek? Derek!? Slow down! We’re going to hit them!” Stiles yelled over the wind before yelling at the people walking the path, “hey! Move! I don’t think he’s going to stop-” Stiles was cut off as Derek slid to a stop, barely missing the person leading the group of hikers.

Stiles was panting as his eyes roamed over the group of hikers, except the group wasn’t dressed like hikers. If anything, the group looked like cos-players dressed as Vikings. Short, midget like Vikings complete with realistic weapons that were pointed at him and Derek.

Luckily the group was silent and so was Derek. This gave Stiles enough time to think why a group of hikers dressed like Vikings with realistic weapons were in the middle of what seems to an enchanted forest.

“Um, Hi?” Stiles waved absentmindedly from where he was still cradled in Derek’s arms.

Calm before the storm has never been a more accurate saying before.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written on the fly and as a warm up for my other stories. I never intended to actually post this up as a story but I decided that I should get the opinions of my fellow Teen Wolf fans. I might continue this... I just don't know what I should do with this. Ugh, plot bunnies are the worse.


End file.
